kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Rosyuo
is a White Over Lord Inves and is responsible for countless murders of the old civilization trapped in the Helheim Forest, and has targeted Japan next. He is also the previous individual chosen by the Helheim Forest, and holds the Forbidden Fruit of his realm. His motive for everything is apparently caused by the results of his actions of making a Social Darwinist state into a reality, which destroyed his civilization, and making him outlive his wife. He isn't aware that Redyue has been planning to steal the Forbidden Fruit he guarded behind his back. History Nothing is really known about Rosyuo outside of Redyue's implications that he is their superior when he tried to drag Demushu away from his fight with Kaito Kumon. Rosyuo later ordered Demushu to stop attacking humans and retreated. However, Demushu kept disobeying it. Having no other choice, Rosyuo telepathically called him to cause pain to Demushu, making the Red Over Lord Inves retreat. He later punished Demushu for disobeying his orders. Rosyuo saved Takatora as he informed him about his origins. Rosyuo revealed the Helheim Forest was a civilization called "Femushinmu". He also tells that their civilization happily accepted Helheim and he was chosen by the Helheim to become the king. However, everything didn't turn out as he expected, as he had set the world into a Social Darwinist state. As shown, Demushu and Redyue killed their own people, showing the surviving strong had turned on each other. Rosyuo felt really guilty of what happened to his civilization and knows that the humans also will make the same mistake like him. Because of that, he won't give the forbidden fruit to anyone. While informing Takatora about the Helheim's origins, including about his deceased wife, DJ Sagara appeared in front of Rosyuo to inform that Demushu has recklessly struck Zawame City. Sagara also told Rosyuo that he has been cheating for having two forbidden fruit and suggested to give one of the forbidden fruit to the humans. Rosyuo then relinquished the forbidden fruit he guarded from his hand and turned it into the Kiwami Lockseed, giving it to Sagara to give to the rightful person to be its guardian. Spotting an uninvited guest, Sid, Rosyuo shows how willing he is to prevent humanity from succumbing to the same mistakes as his own civilization by killing Sid, deeming him unworthy to have the forbidden fruit due to his foolish intention to use the forbidden fruit for his own selfish purposes. Later, he allows Redyue to continue the invasion of the Earth, which shocked Takatora a lot. Redyue later brings a laptop to show Rosyuo about how advanced humans are. Redyue also said that with Earth's technology, they can revive the Queen. With this, Rosyuo orders his subordinates, Grinsha, to help Redyue. Rosyuo later tells Takatora that he knows that Redyue wants his forbidden fruit but he decided not to take any offense. Because, what he wants is just to revive the Queen and if he can revive the Queen, then he will have no need for the Fruit of Knowledge. As Rosyuo and Takatora emerge from the Crack into the Yggdrasill Headquarters. Rosyuo senses that missiles are being targeted at Zawame City. Before the missiles successfully hits the city, Rosyuo stops the missiles and reduces them into a ash with a single slash. Making most of the Riders realize how powerful one can be with the Fruit of Knowledge. Personality It seems that Rosyuo is sort of like an authority with the Over Lord Inves. He is however trying to revive the mysterious Over Lord Queen who acts like a King. It was revealed that despite being the main villain for the series, he does show a little care towards humanity as seen when his race met its demise after turned into Inves and battling each other, he would not let any other race suffer the same fate and sent Sagara to give the forbidden fruit to a rightful person to be its guardian and even killing Sid for his hunger for power. Although, he still respects Sid for his foolish action. However, he did show his villainous side by allowing Redyue to continue the invasion of the Earth. Rosyuo deems that Earth doesn't deserve to survive from the invasion. He also just wants to revive his wife, to the point if he can revive her without the forbidden fruit, he would gladly give the forbidden fruit to anyone, unless one them are worth enough to inherit the fruit. Powers and Abilities Though not much is known, but so far Rosyuo has shown the ability to telepathically talk to other Over Lords and even cause them pain via telepathic feedback. As of right now, it is shown that Rosyuo possess a power that is beyond anything. With the myraid of powers such as telekinesis, Rosyuo is practically the god of his realm, able to fling targets far away, move rock formations such as mountains, and disintegrate any kind equipment, such as the Genesis Driver, through brute force alone. Currently Rosyuo has shown power that is above god. Using his personal weapon, he is capable of destroying an entire group of missile that has targeted Zawane City itself. ;Godlike Powers : It is said that anyone eaten the Forbidden Fruit will gain godlike powers. :;Enhanced Awareness :: Right after entering the human world, he immediately sensed and identified threats of tactical missiles on global scale. :;Velocity Manipulation :: Using his sword, he was able to freeze dozens of tactical missiles in the air, on scale of a city. :;Disintegration :: Using his sword, he was able to disintegrate dozens of tactical missiles, on scale of a city. ;Telekinesis : He can control objects with his mind. ;Telepathic Communication : He was able to remotely communicate with other Over Lord. ;Telepathic Attack : He can use his psychic power to torment his subordinates from a great distance. ;Fruit Transmutation : He can turn a piece of the Forbidden Fruit into a Lockseed. ;Helheim Controlling : As a Over Lord, he can freely control Helheim plant and low-class Inves. ;Over Lord Leadership : As the king of Over Lord, he has unchallengeable commands over his subordinates. This doesn't include their loyalty. Appearance *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **Episode 27: When You Know the Truth... **Episode 28: The Betrayal of Zangetsu **Episode 29: The Over Lord King **Episode 31: Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit **Episode 32: The Strongest Power! Kiwami Arms **Episode 34: The King's Power and the Queen's Resurrection Behind the scenes Portrayal Rosyuo is voiced by , who is also known for his role as main villain in and also as the voice of the Birth Driver as well as the narrator of Kamen Rider OOO. His suit actor is , who is also served as suit actor for Kamen Rider Bravo and Kamen Rider Kurokage (Ryoji Hase).http://ameblo.jp/imai-yasuhiko/entry-11837223934.html Etymology The origin of his name might be coming from , means "Chalk" in Japanese Physical Appearance He appears to be influenced from a number of designs, most notably Budai, who is portrayed as having ears in that style, as well as Bishamonten, the Japanese version of the Buddhist deity "International Alphabet of Sanskrit Transliteration" Vaiśravaṇa, an armor-clad god of warfare. Language Rosyuo and the other Over Lords seemingly have their own language. This is similar to the Gurongi Language from Kamen Rider Kuuga, the Undead from Blade and Fangire from Kiva, in which an enemy faction has its own language that the Japanese do not understand. As with the Gurongi, Japanese subtitles aren't provided for Rosyuo's speech, it is unknown if they will be provided in a later release such as a TV rerun or DVD release. References Category:Inves Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Leader Category:Antivillains